You look good in plaid
by Ihai
Summary: Noctis just realized how good his best friend looks in plaid. Will he take advantage of that? Oh yes, he definitely will! [Warning! Yaoi / Boyslove!]


**/ You look good in Plaid! /**

 _\- Hey there lovelies ^-^ Today I am writing another cute little Promptis Fanfiction down for ya'll but this time it's also dedicated to my Chocobro Noct ^-^ She cheered me up with a cute Prompto/Noctis RPG (based on a fanart) when I was feeling down and since I really loved our RPG so much I wanted to turn it into a story. So please enjoy what we came up with! –_

* * *

"You look good in plaid, Prompto!", Noctis cuckled and put his face close to Pompto's. The blonde flushed red and looked down at himself: "Y-Yeah, maybe you are right Noct… B-But… A skirt? Really?!". How did he end up like that?! How the hell did Noctis get him into this red plaid skirt? He just wanted him to put it on over this pants so it was no big deal right? Right?!

Prompto felt really weird about this. He furrowed his eyebrows and asked: "Why exactly do you want me to wear this thing? Are you going to make pictures of it and blackmail me or something?". He was only joking of corse but he prayed to all Gods that this wouldn't be his friend's intention. Noctis smirked and put his hand under Prompto's chin. "Not exactly…", the prince purred and put his other hand onto the blonde's thigh. Prompto noticed a weird expression on Noctis' face. Prompto's heart started to beat a little faster. What was going on? Was Noctis actually… flirting with him?!

"I-Is it just me, or is it hot in here?", Prompto chuckled insecurely. Noctis came a little closer, still not letting go of the blonde's chin and said: "I think that's because of you… Seeing you like this makes me really eager to touch you!". He almost whispered the last part in a somewhat lewd voice. "H-Huh?", Prompto couldn't believe his ears. Before he could respond anything to that, the dark haired man pressed his lips against Prompto's. His face flushed even more red when he realized that his best friend (and long term crush) actually kissed him.

"Hnnn…", Prompto put his hand on Noctis' chest and clawed into his shirt. When Noctis pulled away from the kiss, the blonde gasped for air. "How can this turn you on? I am wearing a skirt, I look ridiculous…", he complained looking a little embarrassed. Meanwhile Noctis let his fingers run down Prompto's neck. "Shhhh!", he locked his eyes on the blonde's freckled face, "don't say that! You look adorable… my little princess…". Prompto jerked a little and his cheeks began to glow. "P-Princess?", he stuttered, "you really have a weird taste!".

Noctis smirked at him: "Watch your tongue, Prompto! Or else…". He slowly let his hand run up Prompto's thigh and under the skirt to quickly unbuckle his belt. The blonde realized what was about to happen and bit his bottom lip. Should he stop him? No way he would stop him! He had secretly admired Noct for such a long time and he never dared to hope his best friend would ever want to touch him like that. But still…

"Uhmmm… Noct?! What are you doing?", the blonde asked a little shy. Noctis successfully unbuckled Prompto's belt and was about to open up his pants. "Isn't that obvious?", the prince asked amused by Prompto's insecurity. He slowly let his Fingers slip into his friend's underwear. Prompto breathed in sharply and let out a small moan. "Gladio and Ignis don't have to know about this…", he added and started kissing Prompto. Gentle at first but little by little he added more tongue. In between their kisses the prince whispered: "I had to hold back for so long now…".

"Hold back?", the blonde asked. "Yeah…", Noctis pressed his palm against Prompto's member. "Hnnnngh… ahh..", the gunner clawed into Noctis' shirt with both hands as he felt electric sparks run down his spine. These sweet sounds fired Noctis on even more. He gently sank his teeth into Pompto's neck and whispered: "I've wanted you for such a long time now!". He looked at Prompto's face and smiled: "I just had to seize this opportunity and finally try!". Noctis felt the blonde's member throbbing against his palm. "It seems like I am not the only one being happy about this…".

Prompto's face flushed red and he breathed heavily as he felt his member nudge against his friend's touch. "To b-be honest… hahhhh… I had wished for this for months now b-but hnnn ahhh… I'd never dared to make the first step". He let his fingers run towards Noctis' collar and started to unbutton his shirt. Noctis looked at him in surprise: "You wanted me to do this?". Prompto nodded and wrapped his arms around Noctis' neck. Then he pulled him in for another kiss. Willingly the blonde parted his lips to let Noctis play with his tongue. The prince gently licked it thoroughly and sucked on it from time to time while slowly pumping Prompto's erection.

"Nahhhh… hnnnngh… Noct, ahhh!", the gunner moaned and clawed into Noctis' hair. "Gosh Prompto! Do you know how adorable you look being helpless and red all over your face?", the prince purred. These words sent a shiver down Prompto's spine and turned him on even more. Noctis took advantage of that and quickly pulled down the blonde's pants revealing a hot and throbbing erection beneath the red plaid cloth. "D-Don't say it that way… I am not adorable…", Prompto panted. His face was just as red as the skirt and his eyes were filled with lust and a hint of shame. Noctis mouth watered watching Prompto sitting there like that. "Oh yes you are…", he grinned, "and now cut it off and stop complaining… You know I am right!". Noctis started to kiss and nibble on Prompto's neck while pumping his rock hard member slowly. "Ahhh… o-okay Noct…"

"Good boy!"

The blonde never expected his best friend to be this dominant but he had to admit it: This new side of Noctis' was turning him on like crazy. He bucked his hips as Noctis continued to jerk him off. Prompto groaned out as his best friend sank his teeth into his neck again. This sweet combination of pain and pleasure drove him insane. With shaky hands he fumbled on Noctis' belt and tried to open it but it was really hard to concentrate on this task when being touched like that. Noctis grinned a little and whispered: "Everything alright down there or do you need help with the belt?".

Prompto pouted a little: "No thanks, I can do it on my own!". Klick! The belt was open and without further ado the gunner let his hand slip into Noctis' pants aswell, making the prince sigh out lustfully.

The fact that he was touching his best friend at his very private parts combined with the lust filled moans of the prince, made Prompto almost lose it. He breathed heavily and felt the blood rushing towards his hips even more. His member throbbed even more intensive as Noctis kept on pumping. "Hnnngh… N-Noct! Please… I – I am about to finish already if you keep touching me like that…", he managed to moan out between the strokes of his friend.

"Sorry Prompto! I almost forgot when you pushed your hand in my pants…", the prince sighed out and grinned. "How do you want me to finish you off?", he asked.

Prompto's face flushed all red and he stuttered: "W-what?! … I – I nhhh…". Noctis toyed around with one of Prompto's blonde strands of hair. "You want me to keep on jerking you off with my hands?", he asked in a lewd voice, "Or would you rather let me suck you off with my mouth?". After saying this, Noctis playfully sucked on Prompto's bottom lip and gently bit on it.

The gunner felt his heart race at an unbearable speed. He was sure he was just about to pass out at any second. "N-Noct what are you saying?", he asked awfully embarrassed. "You want me to lick your gun then?", Noctis winked at him. "Huh?! I – I… That wouldn't be appropriate for a p-prince, would it?", he kept stuttering at the dark haired man. "Oh shut up! Since when do you care about my royal status?", Noctis asked and with a quick movement he pulled Prompto up by his hips and positioned him next to his side so that both of them were facing each other's private parts right in front of their faces. "So, a hot little 69er it's gonna be!", Noctis moaned lustfully and without wasting time he put Prompto's member into his mouth like it was some kind of desert.

"Wha-what are you… ahhh!", was all the blonde gunner could say before he felt Noctis' hot tongue caressing him between his legs. Prompto clawed into his friends thighs and pressed his forehead against them. "Ahhh… hahhhh… Noct!", he breathed out. He was pretty sure he never felt this aroused in his entire life. Noctis' hot member was pulsing in front of Prompto's face. He had dreamed about sucking his friend off for so many nights, but being finally able to make this dream come true made him incredibly excited. Slowly Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis' thighs. He pulled himself closer to the prince's hips and carefully grabbed his erection with his left hand. Gently he breathed a kiss on Noctis' tip. Prompto used his tongue to lick up and down the prince's shaft with devotion. A little drop of precum ran down from Noctis' hot and throbbing member and the gunner didn't wait a single second but licked it up at an instant.

"Hnngh… Prompto, do you want to drive me crazy?", Noctis moaned out after taking Prompto's member out of his mouth. "M-Maybe…", Prompto breathed out with the most lustful voice he had. Without further ado, he wrapped his lips around Noctis' tip and slowly started sucking on the awfully delicious erection in front of him.

The prince tilted his head back and clawed into Prompto's butt. He moaned out and bucked his hips towards the blonde gunner. To reward his friend who was giving him the best blow job he'd ever received, Noctis took Prompto's member into his mouth again. Both of them were now sucking and licking at each other's erections, moaning and groaning in lust. Both of them were aroused to the max by giving and receiving pleasure at the same time.

"Hnnnn… Noct, I am… about to come… ahh!", Prompto sighed out trying to hold back as long as possible. The dark haired man felt even more aroused when he heard his friend say these words. "M-Me too! Nhhhh…", he replied and fastened his speed to make Pompto come. Noctis heard his friend moan and groan breathlessly, still sucking him off at the same time. "Mhhh… hnngh"

A few seconds later Prompto came inside Noctis' mouth with a loud moan stifled from the prince's erection still throbbing in his own mouth. Feeling his friend ejaculating finally pushed Noctis to his limits. He clawed into Prompto's thighs and jerked his hips a few times when cuming with a loud groan aswell. A mixture of saliva and cum ran down the corner of Prompto's mouth. He gasped for air feeling like his body was still about to burn up. Panting heavily he said: "That… was a-amazing… ugh". He let go of Noctis' thighs and rolled onto his back closing his eyes.

He heard a little rustling. Before he could open his eyes he felt something soft touch his lips. He didn't need to look what it was, he felt that his best friend was leaning over his face kissing him gently. Prompto kept his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around Noctis' neck. His head was calm, his mind was blank. All he did at that very moment was feel this pair of soft tasty lips that he longed for, for half an eternity.

Every muscle relaxed and Prompto felt incredibly satisfied in any way he could think of. Noctis broke the kiss and smiled at the blonde gunner lying under him almost looking like he was asleep. Prompto opened his eyes slowly and grinned at the prince. His freckled skin curled around his nose as he smiled at his friend like this.

"Gosh I just love your goddamn face! I love it so much!", Noctis whispered leaning his forehead against Prompto's. "No matter in what kind of way you look at me… My heart starts pounding every time!", Noctis chuckled slightly.

Prompto's cheeks went all red again and he felt incredibly happy as he heard Noctis say this. He smooched his face against Noctis cheek and whispered into his ear: "Me too, Noct! I can't say how many nights I dreamed about you now!". He grinned at his best friend and ruffled his hair. Suddenly Prompto's expression changed a little. He remembered something. Noctis cocked his head and asked: "What's wrong?"

Prompto looked down at himself. Noctis glanced down aswell and laughed. "I am sorry bro, is the plaid skirt bothering you that much?".

Prompto furrowed his eyebrows and replied: "I am… kinda getting used to this. I mean… If it's the two of us, it's obvious that you would look ridiculous in plaid, but… one thing…". He looked at Noctis with a big grin. "What is it?", Noctis asked curious.

"Next time, don't force me to wear a dress, ok?"


End file.
